<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【榊土】小夜嵐 by murmurer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386054">【榊土】小夜嵐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer'>murmurer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大学新生的榊土</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakaki Daichi/Toki Housei, Toki Housei/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>思来想去，能合租的对象也只有土岐蓬生一个人了。</p><p>幸好夏季全国大会结束后还有周末合奏团，彼此也算没断了联系。</p><p>两人合租选择了离市中较近的地方，去神南医科大、livehouse或是东金他们爱用的会员制练习室都更方便。高三在一起待了大半个夏天，两人对彼此生活习惯也算了解（嘴上合不合反而是次要紧事了）。榊这么斟酌着便给土岐打过去电话，没料想对方答应得爽快。</p><p>虽说土岐打眼看去是和东金一样的少爷做派，但那更像是他天生质性使然。他其实却是父母都工作的普通家庭出身，为了减轻家里的负担自然也会选择跟人合租。不过这都是搬到一起后才慢慢提及的事情。</p><p>开学后的生活节奏快于想象之中。两人也勉强算是旧识，在家打上照面的机会却寥寥无几：榊白天排满课、泡实验室，晚上与同学一起做题、复习；土岐除了音乐演奏科和制作科的本业外还要兼顾商科辅修（东金说什么也要拉他一起），周末有演奏会和音乐会工作。因此定好家务分工后，他们生活上事事都不在一处，搭伙吃饭甚至得等东金出言请客才拉上他俩见一次面。正经说话也仅是在课业中间活动一下嘴皮、确认彼此存活的程度。（譬如“榊君怕不是对我添置的家务手套蛮有意见？本来可用半年的量，小一个月时间里要被你丢光哩。”“不好意思，实验室里一次性手套扔习惯了，在家也是一摘下来就条件反射地扔掉了。医学生职业病，土岐你也担待一下。”“才大学一年生就说自己职业病，你也忒好意思哪。”“那我不用家务手套了行不行？都留着保护您那金贵的演奏家的手吧。”）</p><p>不过，待新生说明会、联谊、选课这波热潮过去，日程逐渐稳定下来，榊发现土岐竟然比自己不着家得多，且趋势不降反增。这与那个菩提树寮长椅上小憩、公共客厅里闲坐喝茶的形象实在相去甚远。榊把晚餐剩下的炒饭收进便当盒，一个人思忖着。不过再怎么说神户都是人家的老家，周末没事时走亲访友或回父母家也无甚奇怪。就算他们二人合租相安无事，自己在家也相当安静，乍搬入的出租公寓也不会比自己家更舒服。</p><p>抑或是土岐已有交往对象，便不常回来了。榊把空碗搁到水池，伸手拨开水龙头，开得太大，水花迸溅吓了他一跳。如果有交往对象为什么搬家时还会一个人呢？那就是最近才谈的？明明都说好把朋友带回来也无妨，不过土岐从不带外人回来，对这方面还是非常在意吧。（东金正经来过三次，第一次是祝贺乔迁，后来都是找土岐说事情，但榊偶尔听到他们针砭当代演奏家、讲论琴艺，总忍不住想要加入，耽误自己的事情不提，还动不动就和土岐争辩起来，东金便学乖了，不再把正事带进这间公寓。）</p><p>洗碗布唰唰刮着锅沿，刮得榊的心里也毛毛的。他脑中瞬间能炸出一万种花样的画面，从《恋恋笔记本》到《钢琴教师》应有尽有。止住了思绪。不知为什么，他不太愿意细想恋爱模式的土岐，多半因为做了室友后距离感不一样，让他不好意思拿本人的这种事情率性地开玩笑了吧。</p><p>华灯初上，土岐身着深缥色带银灰格纹的着物，里面白茶色高领针织衫恰到好处地遮住修长白皙的脖颈，浅藤瀑布般的长发以黑色绑带束起，一直垂荡到纤瘦的腰间。配套的黑色手套与皮靴每走一步都与身旁同样品貌出众的女性轻柔暧昧地相碰，发出琳琅清响。好一对月下美人……她会是谁？榊大地禁不住伸出手去，欲要拨开挡在眼前的迷雾看个仔细——</p><p>啪。习题集掉落地上。榊睁开眼，从椅子上稳住身体。房间里杳寂无声。</p><p>他缓缓抬手揉揉眼睛，捡起习题本子抖落两下，把方才不明所以的朦胧梦景也抖落不见。</p><p>云开月明。时针已至凌晨两点，再勉力学下去也无甚意义。榊站起来舒展一下胳臂，合上书谛听。旁的声音什么也没有。土岐今天也没回来。</p><p>顺手打开手机，发现一条未读短讯高挂在通知栏。</p><p>土岐：榊君睡了么？劳你开一下门。</p><p>时间是一点四十二分。</p><p>清醒过来的榊整了整额前的乱发，手指飞快按键：抱歉才看到。这就来。</p><p>小跑到玄关打开灯，匆忙中按错了开关，只打开鞋柜上方昏暗的射灯。算了。榊凑近门上猫眼，听到车子熄火、开门、落锁的声音。</p><p>他打开门把土岐让进来，对方并没有穿什么格纹的着物，仍是一如既往的衬衫、针织开衫，外面裹了浅呢大衣抵御夜晚犹存的春寒。</p><p>“多谢。今早出门得急忘拿钥匙，吵醒你对不住哪。” 榊微怔地看着土岐把琴匣和斜挎的邮差包靠在墙边，脱下短靴。</p><p>他带进来的那股空气，怎么说呢……有着风尘仆仆的味道。</p><p>疑惑为何没听到回话，土岐弯着腰稍微抬起头来，水色的眼睛瞥了榊一下。</p><p>“啊……没事。我刚才一直在做题，正打算洗漱。”这不算谎话。</p><p>“这样。”</p><p>或许是土岐抬手潦草撩到耳后的那一绺头发，或许是坠重之下大衣包裹的格外瘦削的肩膀，或许是平时精致妥帖、今晚却扣松了一格的手表表带……总之有什么惹得榊心里顶了一下，使他不太能够就这么放土岐走回客厅的对面侧他自己的房间。</p><p>“在外面等门的时候冷吧？”</p><p>“不打紧呀，只在车里待了会。”</p><p>“我记得今天在神南大有迎新演奏会来着？弄到这么晚。”</p><p>“啊。有茱莉亚音乐学院毕业的客座教授来听，结束后又聊了些久。”</p><p>“嚯，挺不容易的吧。”</p><p>“还成了。她接触的好些人，千秋一早计划着要拜访的。”</p><p>大人的世界。然而光彩又回到土岐的眼睛，榊觉得自己过虑了。</p><p>“今天弄到这么晚对不住，以后保准先讲好。”</p><p>“我是一点关系都没有。搬出来住不就是这一点比较方便吗？”</p><p>土岐点点头。</p><p>榊是觉得自己心应该放下了，只是洗漱完以后，躺在被窝里，一片虚静之中有一线念头仍然暝暝蒙蒙，想不明白。</p><p>今天，土岐道歉的话讲了好几次……放在往时，他一定要“榊君难不成是老妈”这样回嘴的吧。</p><p>未能想透，睡梦悄然袭来。这次，他没再梦到土岐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 五月底 濡羽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>土岐开门进屋时，榊刚与同学F收拾完晚饭摊子，一人占据长沙发的一头捧着咖啡杯看海外电视剧。</p><p>“喔土岐，今天回来得真早。”</p><p>“晚上好。”土岐推一推绯色的镜框，目光逡巡着打量沙发上的二人。</p><p>“这是我同学F，这是我室友土岐。” 榊两边介绍道。土岐点了点头。“多指教。”</p><p>“噢噢，你以前是神南高中管弦乐部的吧？请多指教！” F热情地挥挥手，“大地，没想到你居然跟这么有名的人住一个屋檐下！之前就认识的吗？我记得你是横滨出身呀？”</p><p>“嗯。我高中姑且拉过中提琴，比赛时认识的。”</p><p>“榊君大可说出来你们是全国第一，赢过神南哦。我不介意。” 土岐一翘嘴角，榊看在眼中只觉得说不出的狡黠。</p><p>“都不知道你还有这一手！也给我拉一段呗？”</p><p>榊挠挠后脑勺。“厉害的不是我一个人啦。再说我准备升学以来就没怎么碰过了，琴也没带来。” 话音刚落，他便想起土岐房间里就有中提琴，好容易忍住了没去瞟他。</p><p>“哦……有点可惜啊。”</p><p>眼看空气陷入沉默，榊兜转话题。“土岐你吃饭了吗？咖啡要喝吗？” </p><p>“还没。晚上得去见大人物，这会换个衣服就要出门哩。”</p><p>“这样啊。” 沙发上的二人无言地目送土岐走到房间关上门，注意力回到电视上。屏幕中，男主角正与同事务所的女性律师调情。</p><p>“大地你会拉琴，成绩又好，长得也帅，高中肯定很受欢迎吧？” F有一搭没一搭地说。’</p><p>“嘛，就那样吧。”</p><p>“你之前告诉我说没有女朋友，我挺惊讶的呢。”</p><p>榊晃晃马克杯，喝了一大口咖啡。“哪至于？”</p><p>“像你这种类型，要么在高三毕业前，要么在大学开学新生见面时，一定会收到表白的嘛！等到正式开始上课就已经是成双入对的了，那样才显得厉害不是吗。”</p><p>榊耸耸肩膀。“没有合适的人就是没有呗。”</p><p>“咱们系里也没有你感兴趣的女生？”</p><p>“还太早了吧，都不太认识呢。” 榊稍作考虑。“你有吗？”</p><p>“嗯……在意的算是有几个吧。” F灵机一动，“对了，下周末的联谊，你也一起去吧？”他掏出手机把拍下来的传单给榊看，“这个桌游吧挺有意思的，而且我一个人去联谊未免太可怜了。”</p><p>榊打量几眼。“行啊。”</p><p>不一会儿，土岐一身群青色西装配淡亚麻色衬衫走了出来，浓蓝色丝带束起头发，位置比平时稍高。他一手调整领结，一手提着外套和皮鞋。</p><p>说实话，比电视中正上演的酒会上红男绿女更引人注目。榊忽觉被嘴里的咖啡烫了一下似的。旁边的F倒抽一口气，又觉得不礼貌，赶紧以咳嗽掩饰。</p><p>“那么，两位晚安。” 等榊反应过来，土岐已经施然出了客厅。“钥匙记得拿好。” 榊出声提醒。</p><p>“嗯。” 玄关传来钥匙串的清响，大门开关。</p><p>“呼！简直同我们不是一个世界的人。” F说，“跟名流住一起也不简单吧？”</p><p>是这样吗？榊起身去厨房洗杯子，不禁自问。诚然，不论是高三与神南对决之时还是现在，土岐的演奏水准都是自己无法企及的。土岐本人虽然难以捉摸，却一直都是与榊他们类近的存在……有名不假，但对于名流公子哥这种评价，榊却无论如何无法苟同。他想到菩提树寮扫除时躲到大树后偷懒乘凉的土岐，书包里揣着金平糖的土岐，下雨天同自己争着帮小日向打伞的土岐，家庭餐馆聚餐时打电话给迷路而迟到的八木沢并指挥他围着餐馆门口团团转、让大家目睹好一出恶作剧的土岐……对榊来说，也许是同为副部长的立场，也许是天然的同类相斥，土岐与自己从来都是旗鼓相当，时而水火不容的。如果土岐当真是另一个世界的存在，他们岂会住到一起？转念又想起土岐最近越发匆匆的背影和神秘的行踪。难道自己一直都错了？F这个旁观者看清了他们的云泥之别吗？</p><p>“大地？”</p><p>“啊，抱歉。其实还好啦，土岐也不是你想象的那种云上之人……” 这话回答得有些局促。榊自己还能被说服吗。</p><p> </p><p>……西装革履、风度翩然的土岐，自己要是多看两眼看个仔细，该有多好。</p><p>半睡半醒之间，榊被这突如其来的念头吓了一跳，从床上坐起身来。最近总冒出些无着无落的想法。</p><p>啪沙。啪沙。下雨了。</p><p>榊一个激灵跳下床，套上件帽衫。前天阳台上的遮雨棚倒了，鞋子还在那里晾着呢。</p><p>客厅到阳台的玻璃门关着，土岐蓬生靠门站在阳台，淡紫色和群青色被夜色侵染，夜雨簇拥，仿佛雨落尽了，他也会一并消失。</p><p>榊敲玻璃，拉开门走出去。遮雨棚已经重新支好了。啪。啪。水滴落在上面，一声声很实在。阳台没有灯，只是客厅透出一点幽幽的光。榊看到土岐的眼神移向他。</p><p>“榊君没睡呀。”声音溶溶，比远处的街灯更黯，更柔。</p><p>“听到下雨，醒了。” 榊吸了一口湿润清爽的空气，闻到身旁传来的薄薄香味。和土岐在家中的气味不尽相同。</p><p>“紫藤结果了。” </p><p>榊顺着土岐指的方向看过去，只能勉强勾画出别人家院墙下一丛又一丛的黑影，像什么动物的指爪，又像写得糟糕的草书。</p><p>“是啊。昨天走过那里，落了半身的花。被雨这么一浇，花该落尽了。”</p><p>“无可奈何花落去。有这样的说法哩。”</p><p>“花不落，果就不生长。还是落了比较好，反正要再开的。”</p><p>雨淅沥了一阵子便停了。万籁俱寂，甚至能听到两人的呼吸。土岐的比他稍促、稍浅。榊手心里出汗。明明是微寒。</p><p>“这样说来，榊君似乎还算是乐安天命的人哪。”</p><p>“也是也不是……对我而言自己争取过的结果才能叫命。”</p><p>“那，此刻是什么？”</p><p>猫头鹰开始低低地叫。榊的胳膊被轻轻触了一下。以为是飞虫，伸手去掸，却碰到了温暖干燥的羊毛西装袖子，和下面细细的手腕。</p><p>周围太黑了，他看不见。他感受到土岐蓬生温热纤长的手指仅隔着茧子从自己的臂上摩挲而下。<br/>
他看不见。他的另一只手摸索出去，攥住了土岐的指尖、整只手。</p><p>他看不见。但他知道土岐的手多么漂亮。</p><p>他看不见。他选择吻上去，手背、虎口、指节。舔舐着线条和形状。</p><p>土岐的另一只手缠绕上他的腰间。他的手一寸一寸攀上去，找到土岐的脸颊。向前欺身把土岐的身体按在门上，玻璃发出短促的埋怨。</p><p>吻住嘴唇的那一刻，榊大地终于看见了，看见自己的脸庞倒映在那双下一秒即被闭锁的碧蓝的湖泊。<br/>
“呲啦——”</p><p>土岐拉下榊的帽衫衣链，榊扯开土岐的蝴蝶领结。不太好解开。伸手拂开土岐荡在胸前的头发。<br/>
解开名为土岐蓬生的谜题居然是用这样的答案吗。</p><p> </p><p>裤子掉在茶几边，外套和领结掉在沙发上。榊将只剩一件衬衫的土岐几乎是抱举到自己床上。</p><p>对方那素来只牵起美丽女性的白皙双手以极为温存的方式握住榊的阴茎。</p><p>“唔……” 土岐稍微挺直身子，在他两腿间跪着，坐得比榊稍高些，以吻吞取他的低吟。衬衫挂荡在身上衬得他整个人更加细瘦。倾泻的长发流淌到榊的大腿上，一动一动地搔着他的痒。</p><p>榊没和男人做过，只能任由土岐掌握。好容易等到土岐准备好，榊难耐地一把扯下对方的内裤，把两人握在自己宽大的、火一样热的手掌里。</p><p>“哦呀，榊君是个好心急的孩子哩。” 土岐“嗯”了一声，不知沾上什么、有些湿润的手指在榊的嘴唇上点了一点，揽住榊的脖子。榊话早都说不完全，欲要随着土岐的指尖游走，却一下子失了目标，便焦急地凑上去就着土岐带一丝微笑的嘴唇细细啃咬，打乱了土岐手底下的节奏。</p><p>“得一样一样地来呀，榊、榊君。” 榊吻得不似他平日性格那样绅士可靠，此时只想一心夺取土岐的呼吸，脸颊，皮肤，眼睑……眼镜起雾了，碍事了，榊竟然脑子乱到用牙齿去叼他眼镜架，土岐喘着热气咯咯地低笑。趁着榊分神去摘他眼镜的工夫，土岐把着榊的直硬硬的阴茎，移动腰身慢慢坐了上去。</p><p>突然紧实的温暖打乱了整个人。欲热之中榊忽然紧张起来，生怕自己一个控制不住便这么顶了下去。他本意是想为了土岐而耐心的。双手也一下子空出来不知往哪里放，于是攀上土岐的腰，不意对方“嘶”地一声轻呼。</p><p>“抱、抱歉，疼吗——” 话音未落，突然被紧紧收缩包裹住，榊将脸埋到土岐细软的肩窝中重重喘气。</p><p>“没事哦。”</p><p>每顶得更重一点就啮咬一下脖颈的线条，用唇印将之重新刻画。一年前试穿土岐的校服衬衫时肖想过的修长的纤美的线条，衬衫料子上是柔软的馨香。那时候榊还不知道自己对这个人怀有什么样摧枯拉朽的欲念。</p><p>“咬下去可，不成……”</p><p>榊欺身上来把土岐放倒床上，以作回答。没料到对方下意识夹紧了一下臀和腿，爽得榊一阵腿软，差点直接缴械趴倒在身下白皙纤瘦的身体上。脑子空白中他扶住土岐的双膝，半是支撑，半是粗暴地将之分开，方便自己挺进到更深的甜蜜之中。土岐轻轻“啊”了一声，脸上泛起不自然的潮红。榊突然愈发兴奋。他知道自己顶对了地方，正要借势剥夺土岐蓬生全部的矜持和游刃有余。单人床轻快有节奏地吱嘎响动，配合二人的动作发出协奏。</p><p>土岐身下津湿，脸上汗湿，两条腿全靠榊的双手架持着才能勉强挂在他身侧，因为有些过瘦而关节分明，显得更细长，榊因此更克制不住心中疯狂涌上的爱怜。贴紧一点，再紧一点，藤雨般长发包裹下绯红的脸容是榊大地只有此刻才有幸独享的绝色。他于是微微蜷身抚摩土岐上下弹动着淌溢前液的阴茎。</p><p>“榊君，不……” 土岐在他的搅弄间涣散地挣动着腰，却只将两人契合地更紧实。</p><p>“不要吗？不舒服吗？” 榊一个字一个字地吻在他胸和腹，使得土岐微张着嘴，呻吟和反抗都抵在喉咙。耻意让他闭上双眼，从未见过这般光景的榊看在眼里更无法自持，以几乎凶狠的势头两面冲击，直到土岐叫着来回扭乱了床单，“不行了——”</p><p>土岐身子一挺，一股热乎融化了榊的整个神智。他亲一口土岐腰侧湿黏的皮肤，向上找到他颤抖张开的双唇，全力抽顶最后两下，在最高处把他吞食殆尽。</p><p> </p><p>榊把头靠在土岐的胸前，抱紧他的腰，让土岐的一只手搭在自己头肩。土岐整个人横陈在一塌糊涂的床上，没有气力也懒得动一动，任由榊把他的身子摆弄到合意的位置。</p><p>榊的手指顺着衬衫衣褶滑下土岐的脊背，像是在做骨骼研究一样认真、痴迷，引起身体小小的战栗。<br/>
手指继续划下去，到臀部暴露的肌肤，停在一个小小的玫瑰色的印记边。不知道是掐痕，还是别的什么。那不是自己弄的，榊知道。</p><p>土岐在他臂弯中半寐半醒，一动不动。性爱的潮红色褪了下去，脸色比起往常甚至更白。</p><p>“呐，土岐。”</p><p>“……怎么了。” 声音如吐息一样细微。</p><p>“土岐你，有在谈恋爱吧。” </p><p>“嗯。” </p><p>高悬在头顶的剑落了下来。然而双手间抱紧的人，体温那么真实。榊的眼前有些灰暗。疑惑兜在心头，倒不出口。</p><p>那我们这样算什么呢？也没关系吗？</p><p>向土岐追问一个定义，仿佛给雨前低飞的每只蜻蜓命名一般没有意义。</p><p>“榊君尽兴么？” 土岐突然幽幽地问。</p><p>榊的直觉是以吻作答，但是他做不到。土岐的那声“嗯”，无视两人相缠的肢体，筑起了一堵墙。</p><p>“我……” 以前从没料想过，可不知怎的，他并不惊讶。和土岐做爱令他神魂颠倒。“我猜是吧。”</p><p>土岐轻声哼笑。榊抬起头，看到土岐的眼睛像夜雾升起的海面。他伸手拨开挡在那双蓝眸周围的碎发，却依然读不出意图。</p><p>“榊君再坦率一点也没事哟。又不合计拿刚刚的事情要挟你。”</p><p>榊埋头进枕头里，脸发烫。“不懂你乱说什么。” 他嘴硬。</p><p>土岐不答，从榊的身旁离开，竭力坐起身来。“榊君这边被子薄，好冷。” 他抬起袖子捂住一声轻轻的咳嗽。榊看了看身穿的短袖睡衣，无可反驳，定定地盯着土岐捋一下头发，捡起眼镜、内裤和袜子，背向他走到房门口。</p><p>“那，晚安，榊君。”</p><p>“哦……晚安。”</p><p>土岐飘然而去，带上了门。榊倒回床上，侧躺在方才留有土岐气息的位置，捂上脸。</p><p>他恐怕自己爱上了土岐身上的香味。</p><p>(TBC)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 六月初 纁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人行道窄，榊和F一前一后拖着脚步。终班电车的时间已过许久，小石子和掉落的榛子被鞋底压出毕毕剥剥的声响。在热气沸腾的桌游咖啡厅玩了一晚上，此时吹吹风倒也惬意。</p><p>离家还有些许路程，比榊想象中要远。</p><p>恰在此时，从去年夏天开始看惯的红色轿车拐到信号灯前停下。</p><p>“哦！土岐！” 榊不假思索地招手。</p><p>路上没有别的车与行人。土岐一打转向停在他们面前，降下车窗。</p><p>“晚上好。” 照旧是那安闲中透着一分揶揄的语气。</p><p>“土岐也回家吗？正好一起，顺便捎F君一程吧？”</p><p>土岐看了他二人一眼，点头开锁。榊和F先后钻进后排。</p><p>榊本想开口问土岐何事到这么晚，又觉得他若是约会去了，问出口也是尴尬，便作罢。F君道了一声“麻、麻烦啦。” 跟土岐讲话，他似乎还是紧张。</p><p>“联谊，尽兴吗？”</p><p>三人即将陷入沉默时，前排传来土岐的问话。</p><p>“还好吧。” 榊在牛仔裤上搓了搓手。</p><p>“大地一直在跟文学部的美女讲话呢。怎么样，有没有拿到联系方式？” F说。</p><p>榊不明就里，却鬼使神差看了土岐一眼。“不是有三个文学部的吗？你在说哪个？”</p><p>“哎？就是那个一直被你逗笑的啊。我看你们聊得火热呢，你最后还说什么，喜欢的话以后天天讲故事给你听。我当时就想，大地，太会讨女孩子欢心了吧！”</p><p>榊拨弄一下乱掉的刘海。“我说过这话吗？”</p><p>F不可置信。土岐目不斜视，悠悠插嘴。“榊君就是这样处处留情的饿狼哟。”</p><p>“这话不是女粉丝讲来形容你的吗？” 榊敏锐回击。</p><p>“榊君说话前还是三思的好哦？如果我们当真如你这样拙劣，粉丝俱乐部的人数也不可能以千计。”</p><p>“那我可真替这几千个眼泪空抛、被骗得团团转的女孩子感到不值啊。”</p><p>空气仿佛又回到一年前的夏天。久违了。</p><p>“蛮好试试把她们都变成榊君的粉丝？”</p><p>“我可不像你这样花言巧语，手段卑劣。”</p><p>“榊君哪张嘴说出的这话呀。”</p><p>吭哧吭哧。角落里传来咀嚼声，原来是F从纸盒里掏出一个最中，看戏似的一边吃着。榊和土岐约莫此时方回忆起他的存在，一个扭头，一个从后视镜里盯着F看。</p><p>“不是我说啊，” F瞪大眼睛，“我原来还觉得你俩都受小姑娘欢迎，一定挺有内涵，没想到……”</p><p>“没想到？”</p><p>两双帅气逼人的眼睛齐刷刷盯着F，他不堪忍受似的“噗”地哄笑破功。“算了，二位请便，请便。”</p><p>不一会，土岐在F的指路下把车停稳。榊要跟F下车拿参考书，却被土岐出言止住脚步。</p><p>“好，车费七千万日元。” </p><p>“你车都折旧了，车费还敢涨得更离谱？奸商，这样不会有生意的啊。”</p><p>“那个，土岐君你吃最中吗？” 眼见又要僵持不下，F提议道。</p><p>视线从榊身上转开片刻。“哦？黑豆馅的有没？”</p><p>“有啊。这盒只被我吃了两个，你都拿去吧。三宫那边的老店买的。”</p><p>“多谢。”</p><p>“没事，谢谢开车载我。”</p><p> </p><p>片刻后，榊抱着参考书出来坐进副驾驶。他不清楚自己为何换座位。之前看不到土岐的脸，心里只觉得怪怪的。</p><p>回程寂静无声，仿佛F一走把车里的轻闲空气都抽走了。夜浓浓的。</p><p>榊在座位里伸一伸腿，不动声色地瞥向专心看路的土岐。他很久没看过他的侧脸了。霜月的影迹随窗外风景在他细致的轮廓上暗中度换。</p><p>刚才站在F家门口，F把一摞书交到榊手中，说，“我纳闷过大地为什么和土岐蓬生那样的人住一起，现在有点明白了。虽然乍看不出，你们俩其实挺合拍的呢——嘛，也都会骗人芳心就是了。”</p><p>“我们其实也只……” 我们其实也只是为了少花点钱住宽敞公寓才住一起的。榊本想这样回答。可他没说。他不愿意罔顾内心隐秘的想法而缴械投降。</p><p>两人都换好鞋子从玄关走入客厅的一刹那，榊轻轻地却执拗地拽住了土岐的衣摆。他想到土岐在流动的月光中安静而优美的侧脸。鼻间传来与一年前相差无几的夏的味道。</p><p>这天事后无比疲惫。土岐俯在他身边，两缕滑下来的发丝捋到脑后。</p><p>“放心，榊君的话我一句也不信，我的话榊君也一句都别信。” 他呢喃，随后飘出房间。</p><p>“骗人芳心。” 脑海中两边的话语交迭，榊陷入了沉沉的睡眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 六月中 聴色</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“晚上好。一会方便吗？”</p><p>“在家，但是有报告要赶。”</p><p>“这样。”</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>“没事哦。”</p><p>六月中旬的夜晚。榊有九天没收到这样的短讯了。他看完土岐回复的最后一条，把手机塞回抽屉，关好又拉开，又关上。</p><p>明天要交的报告还有一千余字要写，确实没有闲暇供他挥霍。喝了一口麦茶，便继续噼啪敲打起键盘。</p><p>本来就是一时兴起，你情我愿的事，土岐不会介意的吧。榊转动一下肩膀，舒展一下筋骨，把有些不自在的感觉一挥而去。自己这样回复了，他还会早一点回来么？还是说就不回来了呢。这样一来，就算早回来了也是各自待在房间吧，有何区别呢。榊稍感郁闷。自己居然会因为失了他的约而落寞吗。</p><p>土岐的短讯是在十一点半。报告成稿在凌晨两点。前门那边一直静寂，一丝动静也没有。</p><p>他终究是不打算回来了吗。榊在镜前边刷牙边塌着眉眼打量自己一张困意沉沉的脸。</p><p>别再想了。明天上课前赶去图书馆打印装订报告要紧。榊轻轻拍了拍脸颊。他与土岐，不过是互相行方便，可有可无的。他喜欢与他上床，对方也不讨厌自己，仅此而已。</p><p>“不想仅此而已啊。” 虚室中，话音掷地有声，把自己吓了一跳。“呸” 地吐掉牙膏沫，却怎么也摘不掉这唐突的念头。</p><p>榊团进被窝里，有点热，改成侧身，被子半抱在怀里。前几天甚至以为被子上沾染了土岐身上的气味——现在也仿如幻觉一般了。</p><p>这家伙为什么还不回来。</p><p>两点半。泉眼中升起的小水泡一样纷乱的思绪变成了实打实的担忧。既然都出言问自己了，他准保是没有其他安排，打算回来这间公寓的吧？难道路上——</p><p>榊掏出手机。</p><p>可是，如果土岐只是改变了念头，不打算回来，自己不就是多此一举，扰人好梦了吗？</p><p>手机又落回床头柜。</p><p>早知如此，应了他多好呢……</p><p>就这样斜卧黑暗之中，胶着了不知多久，听到门锁转动，前门打开。</p><p>世界一瞬间清朗开来。</p><p>一把掀开被子，榊坐起身。手到房门把上，又迟疑了。一走出去不就贸然暴露了自己在等他的事实？明明先前推脱了他，这样做又算怎么回事？</p><p>坐回床上，但也是半分睡意也无，靠在门边听外面的动静。</p><p>很轻微，一如土岐一直以来的作风。几乎听不到什么，只有鞋子被脱下摆好，水龙头的流水声，房门打开又关闭。</p><p>他是在哪里待到这个时间又回来了呢。如果是榊熟知的普通男大学生，他能列出数种答案。头一次认真思考这个问题，他惊觉自己对土岐实在所知甚少。</p><p>他今天也没看到出门前的土岐，不知他穿了什么，不知那个人正在以怎样的姿态，怎样地脱下衣服，怎样收拾，怎样夹起刘海来洗漱……</p><p>外面的声响越发模糊低沉，再度归于安静。</p><p>榊第一次见他是在东京的音乐厅。确切说是在走廊擦肩而过。那还是刚入部不久，星奏一众部员应邀参加过友好学校的合奏团展演后，被招待去听外国管弦乐团的演奏。他买好水，等待着律给取来票，一个高挑的紫发制服美人一晃而过，在一众衣香鬓影的成人之间攫住了榊的目光。<br/>好漂亮。</p><p>啊，是男生制服。</p><p>心上的兴味盎然顿时掺杂了微妙的挑衅。居然有比他榊大地更抢眼的高中男生吗。</p><p>那人有如暮色中云翳间的光线般转瞬消失。榊四处张望，找寻相同的校服或者同行人，没有看见。一直到观众席上灯光降暗，《不要再做那穿花的蝴蝶》响起时，小提琴灵动的音调他听在耳中，也染上了影影绰绰的若紫色。</p><p>“如月！如月！” 高扬的声音如鸣镝一样划破散场时分喧嚷的空气。虽与他们同级，但已小有名气的神南高校管弦乐部东金千秋迎面而来。</p><p>“东金，没想到你们也来了。”</p><p>“东京交响乐团的演出怎么可能错过？” </p><p>“嗯……” 律不可否认，推了推眼镜。“勃拉姆斯协奏曲，小提琴跟双簧管的配合确实很启发人。”</p><p>“对，还有慢板那里，引入独奏的——等一下再说这个，我问你，来年的独奏全国大赛你参加么？”</p><p>“要看校内甄选的结果才知道。”</p><p>“那你最好给我通过甄选，”</p><p>“难道说神南那边已经知道结果了吗？”</p><p>“除了我怎么可能会有别的人选？” 东金眉毛一竖，嘴角却轻轻扬起。</p><p>榊正想插嘴帮律助一助威，不意先前一面之缘的那个紫头发正远远朝自己走来，一下子失去了言语。</p><p>清丽的眉目被细细的红色镜框勾掉一丝俊气，增添了难以言喻的旖旎。榊如今看清了，此人的领带与东金是同一款式，应当也是神南的学生。虽然他戴眼镜，身上也是洋式的衬衫领带，却恍如《吉原格子先图》摇曳灯影中走出的缥缈人物，令榊不知自己身在何处了。</p><p>“千秋，车在外面等着哪。” 甜而醇的关西男声。榊方才醒悟他是来喊东金的。</p><p>“哦，知道了。” 东金回头应道。</p><p>紫头发拿余光一瞥自己身边的律，又看回到东金身上。真稀奇，也真叫人不爽——他是在看着东金不假，同时又似看着其他人都瞧不见的某个地方。</p><p>那人向这边摆了摆手，一头长发倏地一转便走掉了。东金对律道“你手机带了没？一会发短讯跟你说”，而后不紧不慢地追同伴而去。 </p><p>果然神南都是自视甚高的少爷。榊全程有如空气一般呆站着，心里怪不是滋味。紫头发一次都没瞧过自己。</p><p>“大地，怎么了？”</p><p>榊一抬头，发觉律已经走出去好几步远。</p><p>“啊……没什么。” 他抓抓脑后的头发，抢几步跟了上去。</p><p>没料想，一个月内，榊便知道了那人的名字。地方电视台转播的音乐节目里，飞扬并立的二人以琴弓与电小提琴掌控了会场热狂的空气。这答案如此简单，早该料到的，与东金千秋并肩的人，神南的土岐蓬生。</p><p> </p><p>三点十五分。</p><p>榊听到土岐的房门开了。拖鞋轻柔地扫着地面的声音几不可闻。厨房里热水壶给水，汩汩地。</p><p>榊心里很痒，无论如何都想在入睡前看见他一次。人困意越深就越莽撞。</p><p>他再次跳下床，打开台灯，拿起自己的马克杯，故意弄出点声响。他打开门。</p><p>透进厨房的一点光亮照在土岐的镜片、散开的发梢和浅灰色睡衣上。他只慢慢地回头看了榊一眼，混着倦意。</p><p>“吵醒你了么。”</p><p>他的声音比影子更轻，却重重地在榊的心头击弦，砰，砰。</p><p>“没有，口渴了起来倒点水喝。” 榊才想起佯装出一副没睡醒的模样，怕瞒不过他。</p><p>土岐只淡淡地答“嗯”，回过身去按下烧水开关，“热的要等一下哦。”</p><p>榊应了一声，信步走过去，杯子搁到餐桌上。他心下沉吟。该不该开口呢？</p><p>再抬头时，土岐背向他，身影似乎没再动了。困成这样吗？他双手支撑着台面，双肩忽然一晃。<br/>榊心中“咯噔”一下。</p><p>“喂！” 冲过去扶稳他的肩膀，怎奈黑暗中辨不清楚土岐的脸色。“哪里不舒服？” 让他的脸稍稍朝向自己，指尖扫过土岐的脸颊和耳边的碎发，只那一触的温柔。</p><p>土岐定了定神，努力睁开眼睛，视线似乎恢复了一点清澈。“不打紧，睡一觉就好了……” 抬手拂开榊的手，没有把握准距离，往前一跌，榊赶紧伸臂把他接稳在怀里。他执拗地拿手背贴了贴土岐的脸，然后是额头。比自己的是要有点热吧？</p><p>这时候多说点什么土岐指定又要回嘴。“总之先回去躺下。” 感到土岐不愿意把全身的重量都压在自己身上，榊又把手臂往外伸了伸，环住他。土岐缩一缩肩膀，没挣动，大概是没有力气。</p><p>房间稍显杂乱，却仍比榊那边整齐多了，盈盈地充满土岐才有的气息。榊不知道该深吸气还是屏息为好。榊转身去拿桌上的体温计。土岐重重地坐到床上。</p><p>“三十八度，幸好不是特别高。”</p><p>土岐径自侧卧下来，一双长腿伸进被子，两只手耷拉在床的一边。榊把半满的杯子和水壶拿到床头柜上，看着土岐浅浅的、恹恹的吐息吹得颊边短一点的发丝一卷，再一卷。</p><p>按理说榊这时就该离开，关上门放他休息，可他心中另一隅却想再留片刻。他把被子掖得高一点，打量周围，又把土岐的手机挪到他手的近旁。“需要什么就拨一下我的电话。” 他嘱咐，又找补道，“你明早有课吗？”</p><p>土岐轻轻闭上眼睛。“没。下午。” 似乎没力气多讲一个字了。</p><p>“那你好好休息。明天上午我叫你，到时再看看情况吧。”</p><p>“多谢。”</p><p>榊带上房门，退出了带有土岐气息的空气。</p><p>他把手机铃音调大，放在枕边，勉强睡过一个囫囵觉。</p><p>早上九点半。榊搅动着锅里的粥。自己的课在十一点，待会叫土岐起来吃点东西，检查一下他的情况，时间应当正好。</p><p>只是……这个人，昨天明明不舒服，早先为什么还要逞强邀约自己呢。</p><p>窗外的蝉在叫了。土岐总是说，听到蝉鸣便更觉夏天的炎热。</p><p>榊吃完自己那份粥。虽说生病喝粥也只是他自己家的习惯，此时却也想不出来别的菜式。为了模仿自家母亲手艺温馨的味道，他还往家里挂了电话问过。</p><p>榊端着碗，轻敲土岐的房门。</p><p>又敲两下。没有回答。</p><p>“土岐，要喝粥吗？”</p><p>耳朵凑近，也只有窗外的蝉声。</p><p>榊心里一紧。要不要直接推门进去？可万一对方只是睡熟了呢？</p><p>手放在门把，又缩回来。榊踱回厨房搁下碗，目光不经意瞥向玄关。</p><p>土岐的拖鞋端端正正摆在那里。</p><p>真的假的？说声“打扰”，他推开土岐的房门。空无一人，大抵还是昨晚进来时看到的样子，只因为房间主人走得匆忙而稍显凌乱。</p><p>不会是半夜在自己不觉时，症状恶化，一个人去了医院吧？</p><p>榊摸出手机，差点直接拨出电话，好在脑子反应过来，及时改为短讯。</p><p>“没发现你出门了。现在身体怎么样？”</p><p>回信是三分钟后来的。</p><p>“没事了哦。多谢。” 这么快就恢复了吗？</p><p>不知道有什么其他要紧事。 “别太逞能啊。”</p><p>土岐没有再回复。</p><p>榊有些颓丧地放下手机。这不像他所认识的土岐蓬生。亦或许，自己从来也与他并不熟悉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 六月底 生壁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不过出来一趟也好。大地你是不知道，如今图书馆里有多憋闷。”</p><p>榊和同班的Q还有F依依不舍地离开凉爽的电子用品店，重新踏入梅雨之中。</p><p>“要不是这鬼天气，我就买可丽饼边走边吃了。” F叹道。</p><p>“小女孩吗你？” Q虽然是女生，但讲话虎虎生风，比起逛咖啡屋更喜欢攀岩。F拉她一起玩也是看中这种不修边幅的性格，但榊心里清楚，她看似蓬松却不凌乱的短发和若隐若无的眼妆至少得花每天两个小时的工夫。</p><p>“你这话说的，好不容易来市中心一次……”</p><p>“买了带回去吃也未尝不可嘛。”</p><p>“还是大地懂我的意思。”</p><p>三个人寻摸到路边的可丽饼屋，不料队伍几乎排到毗邻的店铺。榊站开一点距离，目光慢慢扫过楼群。大厦的玻璃幕墙在阴雨中颜色浑浊，有如小孩子从泥泞中挖出的弹珠。</p><p>一阵喧嚷的街声。不知从哪里涌出的一群年轻女性聚集在户外广告大屏幕下，显然在等待着什么。</p><p>“在播了在播了！”</p><p>细微的乐声没能完全穿透淅沥的雨幕，但画面有似人造的太阳照亮了周围。</p><p>——不对，是LED屏上那个太阳一般的家伙。</p><p>名导演为名歌手打造的新歌MV预告片。躺在流水与花海中歌唱的奥菲莉亚。但更令人无法忽视的是画面两侧恣意挥舞琴弓的身姿。</p><p>东金千秋和一位长裙曳地的女性演奏家。</p><p>“千秋大人——” 人群时不时发出惊呼，倒是清清楚楚传到了这边。屏幕上的东金看起来和榊认识的不尽相同。这就是当代影像制作的魔法吧，把那家伙骨子里的傲气摄人都提取出来发扬到了极致。</p><p>“啊，那不是咱们神南高的东金吗？和大地的室友搭档的那个。” F提着甜点凑过来，“居然能参演这么豪华的MV，也是正经的有名人啦！说起来，他是不是艺人出道了？”</p><p>“大地，你知道点内部消息吗？” Q追问。</p><p>“我怎么会知道？” 榊莫名有些不快，但未显示在脸上。</p><p>“你和土岐那么熟，自然也认识东金吧？他们不得或多或少聊到？还是说你也签了保密协议，不能透露名人的前途规划？”</p><p>“越说越离谱了。我可从没听过他们谈工作。” 榊故作自在地否认。</p><p>“我还以为神南这俩人会一起出道来着，果然还是想得太简单了吧……”</p><p> </p><p>三天后。</p><p>榊忿忿地搅动锅里的面汤。他生自己的气。</p><p>在两人时歇时续的轮舞中，他一直被土岐牢牢牵制着节奏，哪怕是对方流露出脆弱一面的时刻。<br/>
尤其是对方不意流露出脆弱一面的时刻。</p><p>他微阖的疲累的眼睛，薄薄的眼皮，耳边短短碎发比菖蒲花更容易吹散；骨节分明的双手松松地捏垮被角。</p><p>榊大地眼见那情景，心中便不知哪里生出来一股止不住的情爱。他为此又羞又怒。学医的人面对病人怎能有这样无端无谓、趁人之危的冲动。</p><p>“晚上好。” </p><p>土岐回家时钟敲九点。榊不意看到他，半个呵欠吞回肚里，还要装作一副波澜不惊的模样。</p><p>他带进来一股温柔的馨香，有意式香料和橄榄的气息，使他身上的淡蓝套头衫罩上一层朦胧的暖色。榊如今已经知道这是土岐家妈妈的餐馆的味道，故而并不惊讶。</p><p>他只有点纳闷，这么晚了土岐为何不直接住在父母家。</p><p>正想着，不意土岐径自走来厨房，伸手就往锅上热腾腾的蒸气上放，仿佛暖和手似的。</p><p>“喂，危险啊。” 榊出言止道。土岐收手，搓搓指尖，没事人一般。</p><p>“乌冬面，要吃吗？” 榊信口问。</p><p>土岐顿了顿，镜片后双眸静静打量着眼前的光景。他摇摇头。</p><p>“外面是不是降温了？似乎听到沙沙的风声。” 待土岐放下背包，换了在家的衣服出来，榊问道。</p><p>“没呀。” 土岐从榊背后侧身过去，取柜子里的红茶。微小的吐息几乎吹痒榊后颈的皮肤。“榊君今天没出门？” </p><p>榊摇了摇头。“准备测验。”</p><p>“期中还没结束呢？”</p><p>“结束了，但是下学期有的选修课得写申请才能进入等候名单。”</p><p>“医学生苦劳多呀。”</p><p>一年前周末合奏团活动时，他也以一模一样的语气感叹“备考生苦劳多呀”， 榊则会回敬“你自己也有点备考生的自觉好吗，光说风凉话小心遭到报应。” 土岐便说“哎呀，我不过感慨一句。榊君要好放松神经哟。”</p><p>耳边再次响起同样的话音，榊忽觉得自己是否听岔了。确乎不是什么风凉话。</p><p>土岐泡了红茶端到客厅。久未见到他坐在客厅里的样子，榊大感意外，但不动声色。</p><p>“这个点喝，不会影响睡觉吗。”</p><p>土岐把九谷烧茶杯捧在鼻翼吸一口气，表情显而易见地松弛下来。“不含咖啡因的呀。” 他就那样闭着眼睛答道。</p><p>镜片氤氲着薄薄的水雾，睫毛在隐现之间。榊心间微动。</p><p>“榊君要喝吗？锡兰。”</p><p>“……哦，好。”</p><p>榊把洗好的瓷碗搁上架子，打开橱柜斟酌一下，拎了自己以前随手丢在那深处的马克杯出来，坐到单人沙发上。红茶款款注入，升起细香的蒸气。</p><p>“这个。” 土岐眼神一闪烁，有些怔怔然看过去。</p><p>榊顺着他的视线瞧手里的杯子。是横滨某家咖啡馆的周边商品。</p><p>“对了，这家店，土岐也一起去过呢。”</p><p>“是哪。” 此刻静谧的氛围与他两人当着小日向的面在店里唇枪舌剑之时大相径庭。</p><p>“印象中，医学生的课程表蛮固定的，这么快就要选选修了。” 土岐拾起之前的话题。</p><p>“是这样说不假，但是当初选择神南医大时，我有两个想要追随的教授。他们的选修都是日后进科室的敲门砖，现在不开始安排就来不及。”</p><p>“欸……榊君还是一如既往地有主张啊。”</p><p>榊对这揶揄之语投以紧张的眼神，土岐没有看漏。“怎么？莫不是有什么难处？”</p><p>“没什么。你这个大忙人也没空听我抱怨吧。”</p><p>“和我讲也没关系哟。” 土岐下巴支在手上，头发和肩膀形成两个相并的圆弧，姿态虽显意懒，眼神里却并无顽笑。在这般注视下，榊长出了一口气。</p><p>“昨天，头次听了其中一位教授的讲座。”</p><p>“怎样？”</p><p>“实话说……很失望。”</p><p>土岐的唇间逸出一声“嗯”，半是好奇半是疑虑，“为什么？”</p><p>“虽然这样说挺失礼，不过，教授的观点和讲授方法与我读的他几年前的专著还有研讨会录像都大相径庭。”</p><p>“大相径庭？”</p><p>“不知道是因为课题方向改变还是上了年纪精力不济……思路很不扎实，也没有以前那样注重病例分析，听了很迷茫。”</p><p>“这样。” 土岐也低头沉思。</p><p>“要是我自己知识太浅倒也罢了，还有找补的机会。但是同行的前辈也有同感。”</p><p>“怎么说？”</p><p>“教授恐怕没将许多心力放在这边的研究上，很遗憾，之类的。”</p><p>“也确实有这种情况，进入大学才发现憧憬的教授本人与公众前的面貌截然不同。”</p><p>榊点了点头。“所以，现在能够跟随的导师实际只剩下一位了，他的课又那么抢手。”</p><p>“低年级选课没什么优先级。” 土岐往后一靠。</p><p>“是。神南本高中上来的人可以找前辈甚至认识的老师帮忙。他们倒还有转圜的余地。”</p><p>“神南高拉帮结派也不输任何一所有钱的私立校呢。” 土岐冷静评价道。</p><p>不料对方也会进行这样关涉世故的谈话。榊顿感新鲜。</p><p>“参加抽选的有多少人，榊君知道吗？”</p><p>“少说也得有三十人吧……只有七个位子。几乎没戏。”</p><p>“嗯……旁的方法，似乎也有。我确认一下。”</p><p>榊看着土岐就地从包里拿出笔电，不紧不慢敲击键盘调取文件的样子竟别有一番持成的风度。即将看恍神时，土岐把屏幕调转，推到榊眼前，“申请一个自修课题，就有机会不通过选修接触到教授。”</p><p>“还有这种系统？” 榊睁大眼睛。</p><p>“商学院用得多。医学生大多不清楚，或者怕低年级做课题太难。榊君脑子聪明，应当不是问题吧……嘛也不能打包票就是了。”</p><p>“没关系，至少也要试一试。把说明文件传我一份吧。”</p><p>“刚刚传了。”</p><p>“亏你知道这么多呀，土岐。” 榊看着对方的眼睛，“谢谢你。”</p><p>土岐摆了摆手，合上笔电，喝茶。</p><p>“对了。前两天，在元町的广告屏上看到东金了。”</p><p>“是么。” 土岐的兴致一如往常淡淡的，也看不出他是否知情。</p><p>“是个MV。旋律你应当喜欢。”</p><p>“什么样的歌？”</p><p>“嗯……小提琴的部分很绵密，歌声有点空灵……” 目光移向土岐的发梢，几缕发丝随着对方的动作悠悠滑落肩头，与水中奥菲莉亚的身姿重叠在一起。榊微一摇头。</p><p>“嘛，东金肯定会拿到样碟，到时候借他的来听听就知道了吧。”</p><p>“是哪。”</p><p>土岐的茶杯下有竹杯垫，榊的则没有，马克杯抬起来留下一圈水渍在桌上，土岐信手去化开，一圈又一圈。</p><p>榊的手指对上去阻挡住他指尖的轨迹，肌肤间仅隔着薄薄的水汽，榊感到嘴里发干，话语没能跟上恳恳的眼神。</p><p>土岐笑了，笑意仅止在嘴角。</p><p>“今天不成呀……我累了。” 不等回话，他从茶桌边站起身来，身影很快消失在房门之后，只剩榊品饮着突然淡了的茶味，好久才晃过神来，那是怅然若失的滋味。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 七月初 踯躅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大正时期遗留下的小教堂改造而成的艺术剧场座无虚席，不乏穿文化衫的大学生，也不乏洋装绸裙的名流。射灯与项链上的玛瑙同样，照得苍白脱色的穹顶一派金碧辉煌。</p><p>夏天开始，榊大地经由Q的介绍，在此做引座员的打工。工时不多，还有免费或者打折剧票拿，只想稍攒些私房钱的话绰绰有余，对他而言确乎是理想。</p><p>今晚的音乐剧后，观众差不多都已散场。榊将手中几张星散票根收入腰包，正欲走进自己负责的客席开始收尾检查，熟悉的紫色迎面入了满眼。<br/>等他定睛看到后面另有一人的时候已经晚了，话音抢先一步出口。“土岐？”</p><p>名字的主人仅惊讶了一瞬间。“在这里打工吗？” 榊还不知道如何搭话时，土岐淡然自若地问。</p><p>“嗯……” 榊答道，尽量不露声色地偷瞄几步开外的女性，揣摩两人举止间的距离感。对方衣着简单但质相上乘，一看便是有身份的人。</p><p>“蓬生君的朋友？” 她像看一出小剧一般含笑问。榊乘机抬眼瞧见对方的脸，比他们年长，竟有点眼熟，是美人面相总有些相近的原因吗……</p><p>“嗯。这位是W女士。”</p><p>“初次见面，我姓榊。” 奇的是，即便这位便是土岐的正牌约会对象，榊心里也无一丝愧疚，只是不太知道该说什么。美人也并不自我介绍，只是点点头，目光在榊的脸上迟迟流连一刻，左手若有若无搭在离土岐腰间不远处，但并未触碰上去。</p><p>“有人叫你了哦。” 土岐眼神示意榊的身后。</p><p>“啊，嗯，那晚上回——”</p><p>“再联络吧。” 土岐温和而坚决地止住他的话头。</p><p>榊愣了一下，如同微风忽而消逝后的树叶。两人走过他，看起来那么正当，那么合情合理，榊不由自主退了一步。</p><p> </p><p>琴行把调完弦的土岐的琴送来家里时，榊正在琢磨如何追问他那天剧场偶遇的事。</p><p>“榊君帮我签收吧，多谢。” 土岐在短讯里写道。</p><p>送货员帮忙卸下防水外罩，请他打开来确认。</p><p>琴匣露出来，榊暗自倒抽一口气。不知道土岐什么时候换了如此名贵的琴匣。漂成浅米白色的熟皮革，锃亮的黄铜铆钉和雕花锁头，打开后是橄榄绿的天鹅绒衬里，与骨相的电小提琴——苦艾酒的名字相得益彰。</p><p>送走琴行店员，榊按照琴匣上的标牌搜索一下，价格不少于十万日元。名贵的用具，以前搞弦乐的时候也不是没听说过，但身边熟人购入，他还是第一次见。</p><p>他啧了啧嘴，蹲下来再次将其打开，想拂上柔滑的天鹅绒，却又怕留下手指印，连呼吸都变得轻微起来。相较之下，见惯的电小提琴竟显出一丝古旧平凡，哪怕榊对这把琴奏出的绮艳弦音心知肚明。</p><p>手指游走，没有共鸣箱的G弦发出细细的砰铮。</p><p>榊把琴匣合上，摆在玄关旁边，少加思索，又移动到客厅深处，远在自己视线之外。</p><p> </p><p>“新换的琴匣挺好看的。”</p><p>榊指给他看，刚回到家的土岐愣住了。</p><p>“有什么不对的地方吗？” 榊抱着双臂站在土岐的侧后。</p><p>土岐转过身，欲言又止，眼神结了冰。</p><p>待榊回过神来，对方已经把琴取出来，拎着空琴匣夺门而出。</p><p> </p><p>薄雨叩响着便利店的窗玻璃。榊向外望，叹了口气，往购物篮里加了一把伞。</p><p>半埋进泥土里的鲜绿的叶子，油绿的蕨丛，染上乌黑色路面的桔梗花瓣，全部都在雨里煮沸着。残存的路灯比远天晦暗的星光更明，照亮了前头不远处土岐的背影。只见他手抱琴匣——是高中就在用的那个旧琴匣——手臂下夹着张开的伞，只够遮挡身前，头发和肩膀都已濡湿了，使人不由得想要伸手拢住他的肩膀。</p><p>榊抢两步上去，把自己的伞举更高些，和土岐的交叠。土岐讶异地看过来，认清他的脸，又转回去看着路面。</p><p>一时间只有点滴之声和砂石在鞋底辗转之声。</p><p>公寓门前，榊从运动裤兜里掏出钥匙，瞥了一眼几乎空荡荡的停车场。</p><p>“琴匣……之前那个是搞错了吗？”<br/>“嗯。”</p><p> 如果是店里不小心搞混了，先前他的反应也未免太怪了些。榊有些狐疑。</p><p>“你没开车去啊。”</p><p>“车在千秋那。” </p><p>榊这才想起东金今年也拿到了驾照。</p><p>回到家，榊提出让土岐先用浴室，不料对方丢下一句“榊君先去吧” 便拿出绒布一心一意擦拭琴匣。</p><p>白热的藤蔓“唰”地攀上玻璃，被夜雨侵入的四肢暖和起来。榊任由水帘冲滑颈后垂下来的头发，不住思索着土岐把旧琴匣视若珍宝的原因。</p><p>再待回过神来，他已经躺在自己的床上，半拥半盖着薄巾被。浴衣覆盖土岐的瘦长身体，背向他抵在身前，鼻边那头半簪起的长发散溢出椿油的清香。</p><p>两人谁也没有做什么，肢体若有若无地相触，只是静静并躺着，比浮动的暑热与幽夜更加暗昧。<br/>“总是一不留神就到晚上了哪。” 土岐脸埋在蜷着的手臂间，闷住了话音。</p><p>“说什么呢？明明是夏天。”</p><p>“是哪。” 薄毯下，土岐微微挪腿换了个更舒服的位置，脚趾抵在榊露在外头的脚掌上。</p><p>“你脚好冷。” 明明是夏天。</p><p>“和往常没差吧。” 土岐说。榊感到他悄然挪开了毫厘。</p><p>房间里安静得能辨出时针滴答，一声声地。时间的流逝在此刻却仿佛没有意义。</p><p>“那天在剧场，W女士。”</p><p>土岐含混地应一声。</p><p>“是女朋友吗？”</p><p>阒寂。时针放缓了脚步吗。</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“欸……原来你喜欢熟女啊。” 竭力使语尾轻轻上扬。</p><p>“跟榊君没一点关系吧。”</p><p>不知对方漫不经心的态度和冰冷隔绝的话语哪一方更让人不快。榊学着土岐悠懒的语气道：“还以为我也算利益相关者呢。”</p><p>土岐轻哼一声。“算的话，也仅限这个房间内呀。”</p><p>“土岐，” 榊伸手搭他肩膀，想让对方看着自己，却不太清楚该怎样用力。土岐偏偏头，两人的目光仍未合上。</p><p>“土岐，为什么要做这种事？”</p><p>“何事？”</p><p>“恋爱关系，有问题的就解决，实在不称意就分手，为什么要……”</p><p>为什么要脚踩两条船？不，连那都算不上。为什么偷摸着跟自己上床？</p><p>“榊君没有过一年以上的交往对象吧。” 土岐忽然面对着他。没有镜片的屏障，碧蓝的眼波直教榊心里咯噔了一下。</p><p>“什么意——”</p><p>没等回话，土岐兀自说了下去。</p><p>“经营长期稳定的关系最费心耗神哩，非把人榨干不可。”他呢喃轻唱，“我呀，顶讨厌麻烦的事。为了不把气力用尽，得在别处找补找补，修整修整呀。”</p><p>他的视线确乎是在榊的身上，却又在邈远的某处。</p><p>“比起万千长夜，一个温暖的怀抱总归唾手可得，不是么？”</p><p>明明这样更麻烦吧。榊支起胳膊，半个阴影投在土岐身侧。这个角度看下去，土岐比从来印象中的更年轻——说到底他们也都不过是未成年的小鬼啊。</p><p>“你这家伙，是有什么不能离开那边的理由吗？那个W看起来确乎是有钱人的样子。” 难道说……</p><p>“榊君。你管得太多。” 土岐轻柔而坚决地阻挡住他的质问，轻柔而坚决地起身。</p><p>“嗳，本以为两厢方便的事，没料到榊君不似表面上那样潇洒哪……” 他手指穿过凌乱的发尾拨弄着木簪的尖端，拨弄着榊躁乱的心神。</p><p>“我们，还是不要继续下去为好。” 榊吐出这话时感觉像吞了铅一样。但是，今晚头一次，土岐正视着他了。应该为此感到小小的欣慰吗？</p><p>“唔。” 土岐的目光幽幽停了两秒。“好哟。那么晚安。”</p><p>房门一关，榊重重倒回床上。愤怒和失落拉锯一般横亘在他心头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 七月底 小紫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两人开始很有默契地互相躲避。</p><p>打出生以来，榊头一次深深觉得不自量力。</p><p>有如占卜师读茶叶梗一样，他试图从土岐那优美中透着整肃的外表中读懂他内心哪怕一条觳纹的波澜，却每每被那诱取人心的狡黠微笑拒于千里之外。</p><p>他自然也有耳闻，那些星奏学院小径楼后的谈资，关于“财阀”和“慈善家”如何在学年末来到音乐科挑选“受助人”……但是土岐面对W时举手投足之间毫无求益于人的低下。更何况人家身边还有一起长大的东金以及东金家的势力，足以成为他在业界的庇荫，又何必要……</p><p>这些念头统统无法告与任何人纾解，几乎令他愤懑。</p><p>断念是对的。他们根本不合拍。在土岐眼中二人之前的关系也就是小孩子过家家的程度。榊只得在醒来的每个清晨和入眠的每个夜晚告诫自己：你已经快要忘记所谓正常是什么样子了。</p><p>单薄却不乏温暖的身体，摘下眼镜后稍显迷蒙的双眼，精致的、稍含着刻薄讽刺的面影，脑中萦绕不去的这些触觉和感觉也是正常吗……这也是榊渴望的所谓正常的一部分啊。</p><p> </p><p>出梅那天，东金千秋的名字出现在榊的手机来电上。</p><p>东金约他在家族下属一间事务所的办公室见面，没有一句废话，“蓬生最近不太对劲。你知不知道什么内情？”</p><p>“你都不清楚，我怎么会有头绪？” 话一出口便觉不该，又沉下心问，“怎么叫 ‘不太对劲’？” </p><p>东金一皱眉头，比平时少了几分咄咄逼人的气势。</p><p>“他这些天总是很累的样子，问他在忙什么，却又装没事。”</p><p>“我以为你们神南的家伙早就是无懈可击的大人了。”</p><p>东金没空指摘榊的说法。他倾身，双肘支在膝头。“蓬生素来懒得像这样守口如瓶。有什么事他至少会跟我打声招呼，但这次……”</p><p>他的眼神，榊看了心下一凉。如果连这家伙都这样讲……“虽说住一起，我最近也很少见到他。”</p><p>“若非真的担心，我也不会特意找你。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“他既然躲着，不愿意跟我说，也许会跟你开口。作为室友总能留意到其他人看不到的细节吧。”</p><p>榊头一次见到东金像这样坦诚地有求于人。他无法道出自己这方的实情，却也无法拒绝。“我……试试看吧。”</p><p>“对了，帮我把这个转交他。我们约定好的。”</p><p>榊接过某知名唱片行的袋子，里面是CD碟片。</p><p>走出装潢精致的办公室前，东金拍了拍榊的肩膀，“谢了。”</p><p>“嗯。有什么情况我会联系你的。”</p><p>榊果然又比土岐早回到家。</p><p>他随手把东金给的袋子放到书架上，不意瞥到CD的封面。</p><p>是那天在闹市中广告屏幕上看到的MV全曲。</p><p>奥菲莉亚装扮的仪态万方的名歌手，像王子贵族一般倨然而立的东金，还有另一位手持小提琴的女演奏家。</p><p>这次榊看清了、也想起来了。她是W。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>“东金参演的MV里W也有出场。”</p><p>“那又如何？”</p><p>“但他对你们的事并不知情。”</p><p>土岐眉头一竖，那双温蒙的眼睛前所未有地散发出令人生怕的魄力。</p><p>“看来榊君跟千秋交换了多余的意见呀——”</p><p>“没有。” 榊尽量平稳声音，“我什么也没说。”</p><p>“虽是幼驯染，我也没有义务一天到晚事无巨细都告诉千秋吧。” 土岐轻飘飘地回答。</p><p>“不是那个意思。” 眼见他将要离开，榊伸臂一把抓住土岐的手。“我们都担心你。所以，有什么的话，一定要说啊。”</p><p>“放开。”</p><p>榊定定地看着他，没有动。土岐调笑般哼了一声。</p><p>“睡过了几次，便自以为有什么责任要负，你也太把自己当回事了吧？”</p><p>“你！” 榊顿时恼怒，一把掴紧对方。土岐深抽一口气，三秒过后榊才发觉自己实在太大力了。</p><p>“真的是多管闲事哪，榊君。区区室友关系。” 冷冰冰的眼神注视着两人肢体接触的地方，榊打了个寒战，不由得撒开了手。</p><p>区区室友关系……对方低着头，阴翳覆盖的双眼之中不知是何种情绪……是讨厌吗？榊没有勇气，也不想再去确认。</p><p>那天晚上榊听到行李箱拖动的声音，从土岐的房间到客厅，到大门关闭，汽车发动。有一瞬间他不清楚突如其来的痛感来自何处，过了好久才发现，原来到头他死死抓住的只有自己的手。</p><p>转眼到了今年的大赛预选，榊回了一趟横滨。只要话题不转向神南，只要散步的路线不经过菩提树寮，他便能假装一切照常，几乎自如地把重心放在与律他们叙旧，以及给响也、小日向、悠人他们加油鼓劲上。回到神户的公寓后，为了不让这里显得空荡，他开始时常邀请F和Q，以及大学里其他的相识来玩。年轻人喧嚷的声音能与窗外的暑热一争高下。</p><p>那张CD一直放在榊的书柜上。</p><p>一天打工结束，散步送Q回家的时候，她说喜欢榊，问他喜不喜欢自己，要不要交往。</p><p>“……对不起，现在有很多杂七杂八的事情，实在抽不出空闲来谈……” 榊琢磨了半天，最后居然还是用上了高中备考期的老借口。只是如今听起来显得分外拙劣。</p><p>“那就是不喜欢我。” 平静犀利得让榊不自在。但他并不厌恶。</p><p>“嗯……不是那种喜欢。抱歉。”</p><p>“我知道大地你八成有喜欢的人了。但是不亲口确认一下，就不行。”</p><p>榊差点平地一个趔趄。“我有喜欢的人？”</p><p>“你平时跟我们讲话会走神，一个人想着什么，突然就变个脸色，或者笑了。有时翻着手机，忽而露出很温柔很温柔的表情。” Q抱起手臂迎上榊疑虑的眼神。“什么嘛，你自己没意识到呀？亏你还是名声在外的护花使者，心思怎么跟一般男生一样钝啊。”</p><p>他心里有些乱，然而得先处理眼前的局面。“……抱歉啊。”</p><p>“没事。没戏的话还是早些知道的好，免得被吊着。”</p><p>下一个路口左转就是Q住的公寓，她示意榊在这里停步。“嘛……不过你这周就先别找我了。”</p><p>他识趣地点点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 八月 桑染</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章描写中包含性暴力和mob土的暗示，请注意。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>土岐的20岁生日一天天近了。</p><p>虽然见不到本人，榊也没办法忽略掉这个事实。他甚至动过一丝念头，向东金打听土岐那天的安排，但想必也是徒劳。</p><p>直到当天晚上，他才笃定把8月21日当成暑期里普通的一天来度过。手机登时便响了。是Q的电话，令人意外。</p><p>“喂？” 她声音不大，透着紧迫，背景音是喧嚷的派对。</p><p>“大地，土岐蓬生是你室友对吧？”</p><p>不想的预感顺着脊柱往上侵袭，榊不由得坐直了。“是。怎么了？”</p><p>“今晚剧院有不对外的音乐剧千秋乐庆功会，我也在帮忙，偶然间看到土岐，他的样子有些奇怪。”</p><p>“喝多了吗？” </p><p>“不应该呀，是无酒精的晚会……”</p><p>“我马上到。” 榊果断说，抓起钱包和剧院员工通行卡就往外冲。</p><p>Q惊讶于他应答的速度，又反应过来。“……好，我在大厅等你。”</p><p>从公寓到剧院骑车要十多分钟，榊打了一辆出租车，五分钟的路程也嫌过于漫长。</p><p>“土岐和同行的那些人，他们去二楼那摊了。” Q告诉他。</p><p>榊三步并作两步飞上楼梯，只见到W和一群西装男女在谈笑，宴会桌旁没有土岐的身影。他下意识左右探寻隐僻少人的角落，三两走动的人影后面，员工楼梯间旁边的幽暗走廊似乎蹲着一个人。</p><p>果然是他。</p><p>榊的脚步逼近，土岐仅能稍稍抬起头，向上看着他，眼神冷静然而眼眶发红。只有正式场合才会高高束起的长发已经凌乱，他勉力呼吸，但还是有些喘不过来气，努力压抑着发颤的声音。</p><p>“榊君，他们在水里添了东西。”</p><p>隔着汗湿的衣衫和皮肤，榊探了探土岐的体温，和有些过快的脉搏。</p><p>“药效应该还没来，我大概是，恐慌发作……” 土岐扶着他的手，一字一顿，字字打在榊的心上一阵生疼。</p><p>那双深邃的眼睛勉强自持，其实掩映着深深的恐惧。榊一把捞住他即将滑到地上的身体，抱起来冲向更深暗的走廊尽头，拿通行证刷开一间VIP等待室的门，让他两人暂时藏身其中。</p><p>榊没有经历过恐慌发作，但听说经历者有时会产生濒死的错觉。对于从小到大死亡的预感如影随形的土岐……不，现在不是想这些的时候。他锁上门，打开灯，尽可能轻柔地把土岐安置在地毯上，背靠着沙发座。</p><p>“绝对不可以忍着，要马上吐出来。” 那样对恐慌症也会有所缓解。榊把垃圾桶放到土岐面前，替他摘下眼镜，放到自己口袋里。但土岐仅余的力气只够趴着喘息。</p><p>这样不行。“抱歉了，” 榊也在旁边坐下，左手绕在土岐背后帮他拢起头发，右手轻而果决地撬开他的唇舌。</p><p>土岐痛苦地垂下头，先前喝下的大概是柠檬水一类的液体统统吐了出来，没有别的。</p><p>你多久没吃东西了？这怎么听都像是不合时宜的责问，榊心里一揪，也只能把话咽回肚子里。</p><p>幸好这样的等待室都有几瓶矿泉水备用。榊打开一瓶，递到土岐嘴边让他漱口。</p><p>眼见情况有所缓解，榊舒出悬着的一口气。他让闭上眼睛的土岐靠在自己肩上，静静坐在那里，听着对方逐渐重拾平稳的呼吸。圈在他身后的手也一直没有拿下来，只是缓缓地、无意识地梳理着一根根靡艳的、长长的发丝。</p><p>他想说，我很想你。他想说，生日快乐、成年快乐。然而今晚却是这般情状，怕是什么都不适合，什么都无法说出口了。</p><p>不知道这样过了多久。确定土岐的状况已经平复下来，榊掏出手机。</p><p>“回公寓吗？” 他这个样子回父母家，想必只会更麻烦吧。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>出租车后座上，土岐没有再靠着他。离开一段距离，土岐的脸朝向窗外，倚靠座位，不知道眼睛是闭上了，还是在打量流水落花向后飘逝的街灯。</p><p>回到家，眼见土岐自己行动无碍了，榊便知趣地退回自己房间，给Q发短讯道了谢，随后就那么靠在墙上，借着身后传来的一丝丝寒意令头脑冷静下来。</p><p>不知何时，土岐信手推门进来，榊方发现自己忘了关门。</p><p>“原来你没去睡啊——” 不止如此。对方连皱褶了的衣服也没有换，头发也依然是先前稍嫌散乱的模样。</p><p>榊定定地站在那里，眼睁睁看着土岐幽灵似的飘到自己身边，直到前胸贴着前胸，他的头低下来欺上自己左肩。修长的手指雪藤一般攀附上自己的，引到唇边，印下唇迹。他动作很轻，被榊半心半意地挣脱。</p><p>“为，为什么突然这样。” </p><p>“你也想要吧……报偿。” 甜而醇的声音，一层蜜，化不开。</p><p>榊后退一步，打量土岐的脸色——苍白得几乎要与墙壁融在一起。“什么？”他不可置信地问。</p><p>“榊君不是喜欢这样吗？” 土岐颇有耐心地笑了。也许是因为疲累，他的声音下一秒就可消散在空气之中，但他的说的每个字，榊不可能听错。</p><p>“病弱，之类的。是榊君的兴奋点呢。”</p><p>榊睁大眼睛，羞愧得涨红了脸。</p><p>原来他早已经看穿。又或，土岐一直在利用这一点。</p><p>一股深重的悲哀袭上心头。榊感到自己是一张薄薄的纸，被眼前这个人看得透透的，捏得死死的，而哪怕这张纸燃烧殆尽、化扬成灰，也不能在对方心上留下一丝一毫烧灼的痕迹——看不见摸不着的东西，要怎么在上面留下痕迹？</p><p>榊别开脸，摇摇头。“快走吧。” 鼻子酸酸的，脸上的表情也要绷不住了。他咬紧嘴唇。</p><p>热水器的提示音刺破僵硬的空气。</p><p>“那，我先用浴室了。” </p><p>榊没有看到土岐讲出这句话的神情，也不知道对方怎样离开了自己的房间。直到四肢终于听了使唤，他躺倒在床上，把脸埋到枕头下。</p><p>在黑暗中只听到浴室那边，淋浴头“哗”地打开。</p><p>随后，沉重的一声闷响。</p><p>“土岐！”</p><p>冲到浴室打开门，厚厚的水气也遮掩不住地上丝丝缕缕鲜艳的血迹。可是并没有什么碎片或者锐物。榊往里走了两步，不由得一下子跪坐在裸袒着倒在防滑垫上的土岐身旁。</p><p>他只觉得头脑被重重锤击，无法理解眼前看到的模样，也不能移开视线。一时间什么也做不了，哪里也不敢触碰，只能眼睁睁看着。</p><p>……从背锯肌到腹外斜肌。人体解剖学课上背诵了无数遍的那些位置，在土岐背上的样子就像文具店用废了的一张试写纸。</p><p>雪白近乎透明的肌肤上，刻写着长长短短的淫词秽语，仿佛吸扎在土壤中的葳蕤根茎。</p><p>除却仍然鲜红渗血的以外，有油性笔或记号笔的字迹，有……有不知什么东西刻下的红肿未愈的伤痕，徒劳无功地贴着创可贴；有已经结疤的，有结疤又脱落长出新的皮肤的。还有三个是刺青。有的轻飘，有的深如入骨。有狂乱的字，有审慎的字，有女性立场的，也有男性立场的。……这就是土岐之前为什么说“他们”而不是“她”。</p><p>朝着土岐缓慢伸出手去，被那肌肤滚烫的温度吓了一跳。有些谜团开始在榊的脑海中消解：土岐为何喜欢侧着蜷卧，哪怕会给心脏增加负担；为什么会“嘶”地喊痛，哪怕自己的动作已经很轻；为什么从不许自己脱去他的上衣，或者从背后抱住他；为何他每次回到家时全身都缠绕着比以往更加倦怠的空气，为何连东金都要瞒着，为何近乎冷酷地阻止了自己的一再追问。</p><p>而自己，因为一些不知所谓的东西昏了头，忽视了所有的草蛇灰线。</p><p>“土岐，土岐，” 开口用破碎的声音地喊着他的名字时，眼泪也无法抑制地滑落下来。不知道应该触碰哪里，只能拨一拨他的指尖，“喂……”</p><p>绀碧的双眼微微睁开。虽然他看上去神志并未完全清醒，榊还是觉得稍有一点力量回到了自己身上。半跪起身，手指停在土岐的脸颊上，“我现在去叫救护车。”</p><p>这话仿佛刺痛了他。“不要救护车……家里，会知道……”</p><p>榊摸了一把脸，试着理解那微弱话音的意图，无果。事到如今，他怎么还在意这个？他将欲站起身，哪知土岐哀求似的抓住了他的脚踝，拼死摇了摇头，便全身脱力，再度闭上眼睛。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“可以上这里来么？” </p><p>土岐用微弱的声音叫他时，榊在床边的椅子上正欲打盹。既然本人尚且无法向他明明白白地解释，榊本来想要利用在旁看护的这段时间梳理一下自己所知道的事情的来龙去脉，然而坐下来后，紧绷的神经便不知不觉松懈了。</p><p>榊看看时钟，凌晨三点。又看看土岐伸出被子的细长手指所指的，空着的那半床铺。</p><p>榊探一探对方的脸。热度消减了些微。他轻轻叹了口气，在土岐旁边躺下来。看他两人都这样侧卧有些促狭，便小心避开土岐的后背，让他半趴伏在自己胸前，隔着被子双手抱住。</p><p>“今年的生日不必在病房里过。多亏了你，榊君。” 声音挟着喘息，透过睡衣振动过来。</p><p>榊喉咙一哽，万千思绪当中抓不住一根线，不知要怎么回答。</p><p>土岐半睁开的眼睛缓缓瞥向他，又闭上。“就这样绑架滥用你的好意，很狡猾吧……”</p><p>这不叫好意，榊很想这样回答。但此刻实在不是解释的场合。无论说什么，土岐都会认为是在可怜他吧。</p><p>“……在说什么啊。再睡一会吧。” 在土岐察觉不到的地方，榊信手一下一下捋着他薄紫色的发梢。轻如蝉翼，听着那微热的呼吸侵染自己无法冷却的心神。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 土岐蓬生的八月 舛花 & 八月 櫨染</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【土岐蓬生的八月 舛花】</p><p>是谁在拉琴，拉不响。声音那样晦暗，气力却疯狂，要把琴弓扽成气根一般随风飘散的细丝。</p><p>站在与夜同暗之地无数次倾眺的森之广场，笔直的光线穿透碧绿，幽幽的。</p><p>不由得伸出皴干的手指尖，藉由欲滴的绿色将其湿润。</p><p>整个森林却霎时间燃起熊熊烈火，紧窒的喉咙窜满碧绿色的烟尘。</p><p>摸索着颠倒的冷热感觉向后倒去，倒在竹鞭一样的肢体所撑起的沉黑网中。网的背面，光彩夺目的雪白倒刺争先恐后地破皮而入，释放乖张的尖叫，眼睛都刺痛得难以睁开。</p><p>网与刺熔成湖水，一滴一滴，向双耳中渗流，拉琴的弓也断了，弦也断了。没有手指拉动的骨架之琴。</p><p>屏住的气息如蚰蜒爬满肺的里侧。湖底片片溃烂的朽花婀娜地触碰着双颊。</p><p>湖水即将没顶了。放心将此身托付，直到口鼻都淹过封紧。在此度过严冬吧，夏天再不来临。静止的，无比轻柔。</p><p>……</p><p>世界再次光明时，土岐看见他眼前站着的两人都舒了一口气。</p><p>【八月 櫨染】</p><p>土岐低低地“嗯”了一声，往回一缩。</p><p>“啊抱歉。高烧的原因，很疼吧。” 榊连忙收回手，“还记得备用药品放哪了吗？我翻了橱柜，没找到。”</p><p>“药我带走了……没在身上。”</p><p>榊带他回家时，土岐身上只有钱包、手机和那块手表。行李箱连同日程本、笔电、在练的乐谱还有琴，都没有带回来。</p><p>榊翻出一张空便签，按照土岐说的地址刷刷记下来，读了一遍，拿呆呆的眼睛看他。“你这阵子没有住在父母家里？”</p><p>土岐如被针刺，皱了皱眉，随后缓缓别过头去不再看他。</p><p>不好，说错话了。辩解也是无功，榊把便签握紧在手里。“等帮忙的人来了，我就去。”</p><p>土岐最终只让他联系了东金。金发男一改张扬，像是凛然无声的影子一样，不一刻出现在房门口。</p><p>“蓬生，不报警也不入院真的可以吗？” 以榊的印象，他以为东金一上来会更加霸道强势百倍，不禁被这几乎是温柔的话音惊了一跳。转念一想，他这番态度是对的。</p><p>“……我想听千秋的出道曲。”</p><p>土岐淡淡地看着东金，东金愣了一下，瞧着榊。</p><p>“还在我那。”</p><p>榊把碟连同自己的光驱交给东金，便快步走出房间，往大门口去。一来土岐的房间陈设不多，东西也很轻简，不够三个人坐；二来，他此刻听得那首曲子也只会胡思乱想W是不是那些笔迹的主人——或者主人之一。</p><p>他不知道土岐这样要求，是在做何想。</p><p>“等一下，榊！” 东金三两步追出来，“你有驾照吧？开我们的车去。”</p><p>对啊。幼驯染共有的那辆红色轿车最近都没有看到，定然是在东金那里。榊盯着他递出的车钥匙瞧，摇了摇头。</p><p>“车你留着比较方便。” 万一……</p><p>东金思忖一下，点头同意。“那我帮你叫一辆我家的车。”</p><p>榊刚要摆手，却因东金坚决近乎严厉的神情定在当场。</p><p>“我会告诉司机不要熄火，如果你五分钟内还没出来就报警。” 没有一丝玩笑的意味。</p><p>榊握了握土岐递给他的陌生的房门钥匙，叹了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. W</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mob土注意，3P注意</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到达午餐会的时间比预想中晚一点。进场后远远瞥见M正与下次想要合作的摄影师搭话，我不动声色地向反方向的自助餐台走去。</p><p>朝着最后一块馅蜜，和我同时伸出手的还有一个人。他只愣了一下，手在空中转成一个“请”的手势。</p><p>“甜食还是年轻人多吃点吧。” 我收回手，露出得体的微笑。啊，推推让让，多么麻烦。</p><p>“没事。”他顺畅地从旁拣起一把新的叉子，把馅蜜放进我的盘中。“这个好像不会再补的样子。”</p><p>对方湛蓝的眼睛里确实没有多少对点心的执念。我道谢，道出自己的名字。</p><p>“土岐蓬生。” 他回答。</p><p>“可以叫你蓬生君吗？” 几乎是冲口而出。</p><p>“可以哦。” 他低低地微笑。</p><p>成年人都戴了纸手环，方便酒保辨认。蓬生君手腕上没有手环，我心中微微一叹。</p><p>借着化妆间里浅绿色壁纸反射出的光线，我从手机网站搜出了土岐蓬生的资料。十八岁。太年轻了。除了和东金家的小少爷搭档之外，没什么背景。难怪，他虽风度翩翩、举止一副贵气，手机和手表却还是有些年头的平价款式。</p><p>我小时候有着喜欢破坏物件的恶癖。女校熄灯后的寝室里，摸黑剪断人家挂在晾绳上的内衣带，在日记本上洒满墨水，悄然无声，手到擒来。你的手很灵巧，小提琴老师曾经这样说。于是我没有停止拉琴，让蠢蠢欲动的双手一直劳碌。</p><p>可惜儿时的伎俩没有生疏，看人的直觉也没有偏差。蓬生君的衬衫袖口没有精美的金银铜扣，只有线缝的塑料纽扣，被我不动声色地挑落。</p><p>他孤立在人群中拿着那粒纽扣手足无措的时间不过数秒钟，却足以让我逃离作案现场，让M靠近他。这算不算我和M的默契呢，我说不上来。</p><p>“身上正好有针线包，不介意的话，我来帮你缝好吧？”</p><p>“露一手！露一手！M导很会缝纫的！” 什么人起哄道。</p><p>他把会缝纫当作自身的噱头之一，这么多年依然逗我发笑。我瞧见M结实可靠的手臂抬起来，隔绝开旁人的喧声，引着蓬生君向有沙发座的角落走去，</p><p>再跟蓬生君讲上话时，他和其他几个年轻人的余兴演奏方才结束。喝彩的人群涌上来之前，他瞅准了空当走下台，我迎上去。“蓬生君，结束后去我家的别墅一起练琴如何？”</p><p>“真巧哪。” 他微一眯眼睛，笑容很浅。“你丈夫刚才问我同样的话。”</p><p>我的心狂跳。不是因为秘密被发觉，而是为这奇妙的缘分。</p><p>“那正好。” 我笑逐颜开，“那就更没有理由拒绝了，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>看见蓬生君，心中便鼓动着要做激烈愚蠢的事情，来勾起他的反应。这和人看见白皑皑一片洁净的雪地就想去踩，是一般心情。</p><p>只有反应了，才能得知自己获得了他的注意。只有踩过雪，雪才能证明足到过这里。</p><p>“再叫来听听好不好？” 我啧嘴，全身最柔软的部分离脱雪白的被子，欺上他雪白的肩颈。</p><p>“那么，可爱的夫人想听什么样的呢？” 蓬生君把发梢含在嘴里，换成侧身在另一边，轻盈地歪了歪脑袋。</p><p>我信赖地转向M。蓬生君会意地，浅浅地笑了，“指导演员这种事，果然还是应当交给导演先生做哪。”</p><p>M拿出随身的针线包，在蓬生君夜空般的目光中勾起回忆的涟漪。</p><p>针脚游走在苍白纤薄的肌肤上，他那淡薄而疏冷的毫不挂怀的态度只能用优雅来形容。</p><p>他直直地、漠然地盯着最细的针头刺进他自己的皮肤。马上有红珠子一样的血滴凝出其上。蓬生君只是小小地“嘶”了一声，身体微微僵直了一霎那，躲闪却没有一下。</p><p>M先是疑惑后是了然地看了他。</p><p>“如果不任凭自己做出反应，就没有意义了哦。” 嘴唇轻轻拂上他的手指骨，打着圈，像是要把无形的精油推开。一点一点，同样是演奏家的久经磨砺但保育良好的手渐渐松懈下来。他与我手指相缠。</p><p>“……从小输液太多次，已经变作本能哩。”</p><p>我便下意识地摸索到他的手背。那上面还能看到依傍在静脉上的针眼残余。他不着痕迹地包裹着我的手，放到嘴边用舌尖湿润着。</p><p>作为回答，我把叹息和着亲吻一起刻入他的手背。他这个年纪的孩子不该知道的事，蓬生君知道太多了。</p><p>猫不亲人。正因如此，它主动倚靠上来的时候，人会分外幸福。</p><p>多么愚蠢。</p><p>不太久以后，他极轻极清晰的声浪在虚室中白波一般荡开、荡开，与此同时M倾尽所有地射在我的身体里。</p><p> </p><p>今天，榊君的突然到访为许多疑虑都补上了谜底。他也确实肖似从庆功会上搭救蓬生君的年轻骑士。如同初次见面时料想的一样，生活从未在他柔软潇洒的棕发间倾降过狂风骤雨。若不是有些僵硬，他故作成熟的笑容应当颇为可爱，此刻却教人拿不准是在蓄积情绪，还是在压制情绪。</p><p>他说，他是来替土岐收拾东西的。他对蓬生君用着那么疏远的称呼，却赢过了我和M。我接过他还回来的钥匙，寂寞地想。</p><p>但是有的道理，我清楚，这位榊君不清楚。死死捏住这一点，尚可以负隅顽抗。</p><p>一周的正当中，别墅分外冷清，大部分客房都紧闭房门。我给他指了蓬生君独享却鲜少踏足的房间，没让他坐，也没招待喝茶，深知他半分钟便能收拾好地上那几乎没打开过的行李箱。</p><p>如我所料，我送他到门口。没有料到的是，蓬生君不惜花费精力与我们争吵一架换回来的老旧琴匣，让他背在身上，竟然分外相衬。</p><p>“你有没有猜想过，蓬生君为什么一副护花使者的作派？” 我拿准时机开口。</p><p>榊君停在玄关。进来这栋别墅以后，他的步履第一次局促起来。</p><p>“他是在用自己想被对待的方式对待女孩子。” 我轻巧却坚定地吐出答案。</p><p>榊君转过头来，眼神中的惊讶与他的年龄终于相称。可是转瞬间迷雾就消散了；他竟然笑了出来。</p><p>“我不再猜想了。如果我想知道，我会自己问他。”</p><p> </p><p>我和M从未如此宠爱一个人。</p><p>蓬生君的停留就是他给人的爱意。他度过人生的方式如同履于冰雪之上，滑向一个旁人谁也看不见的影渊。倾向得愈发深，我和M就愈发无法自制地想要推他。</p><p>蓬生君的父母应当与我和M年龄相仿，似是一对恩爱夫妻，在人前也牵手，不像我们，分赃之外的时候都若即若离。</p><p>除了琴匣的事以外，蓬生君还以他自己的方式与我们争论过一次。</p><p>“——最后一个镜头，她从自己的床上坐起来，你们两个致意一般放下琴，缓缓走出房间，完。”</p><p>“我做第二小提琴不行吗？我仰头拍出来不好看。” 我冲M嘟囔着，摩挲着蓬生君的头发。不知道蓬生君有没有在听；他的身体还有一点热。</p><p>“……我做不来呀。” 蓬生君轻声回答了我的疑惑。</p><p>“故事板都画好了，有什么难的？” 我温声道。</p><p>“第一小提琴。我不想做。MV什么的，也不想演。” 他脸埋在枕头里不紧不慢地说。</p><p>M与我对视，示意我帮他说两句话。</p><p>“这是为你构想的，不是你来就没有意义了。” </p><p>“不是为著名歌手构想的吗。” 蓬生君笑。</p><p>“发行公司都谈好了，合同正在我办公桌上放着，你的名字也在上面。”</p><p>可惜蓬生君不像置气的孩子一样好哄骗。他轻轻一翻手，“叫千秋来演吧，还能拉上东金集团做联合制片方。”</p><p>若真如此，预算确实能增加不少。M踌躇了。我的丈夫是名导演，更是以挥金如土堆砌绚烂场景而著称的名导演。</p><p>“千秋一直都是第一小提琴。你们看过他演奏的。”</p><p>这点说动了我，但M还心有不甘。一只惹是生非的手勾上蓬生君的脊背。</p><p>“即便如此，也不能就这么放过你呀。”</p><p>于是，纹身笔再次亲吻皮肤的时候，蓬生君以前所未见的力度紧紧抱住我的胸腰。</p><p>还可以更紧一点啊，我的秘宝。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>